Cigarettes, as a hobby good, are widely appreciated by people, especially men. However, the tar in cigarettes is harmful to human health, most of which are carcinogens, and secondary smoking cause great harm on non-smokers, so most public places have banned smoking But for smokers, quitting smoking is a very difficult thing, so a lot of cigarettes alternatives such as electronic cigarettes in place of cigarettes came into the market.
Electronic cigarettes, also known as virtual cigarettes, or electronic atomizers, are mainly used for smoking cessation and alternatives cigarettes. It has the same appearance as the cigarettes and taste similar to cigarettes, and can suck out the smoke, suck out the taste with feeling, but it has no other harmful components such as tar in cigarettes, aerosols and so on.
Conventional electronic cigarette has battery inside, which charge a battery pole, so that the electronic cigarette can be used repeatedly. However, the electronic cigarette only has simulation cigarettes and charging function, the function is single.